S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1977) is an American national security official, and law enforcement officer who is the current Deputy Commissioner of Intelligence and Counterterrorism at the New York Police Department. He previously served as the United States Assistant Director of National Intelligence for Policy and Strategy. Sherman's career spans twenty years in national security, and law enforcement. He started his career out within the Central Intelligence Agency as an analyst and coordinator, to joining the Federal Bureau of Investigations as an Assistant Director, to most recently serving as an Assistant Director of National Intelligence of the United States. He has been awarded multiple awards including the Presidential Medal of Freedom, and New York City's highest honor the Bronze Medallion. Early life and education Tyler James Sherman was born and raised on July 17, 1977. He was raised by his maternal parents, James Sherman, who is an American politician and diplomat who previously served as the United States Ambassador to the United Nations, and most recently served as the Secretary of State under President George Bush. His mother, is an influential billionaire businesswoman, Cynthia Sherman, who help founded QCTZ Group, which is a hedge fund with assets of over US$21.2 billion, and Cynthia Sherman currently has a net worth of around US$2.77 billion. Sherman attended the elite private college preparatory school, St Edmund Preparatory High School, and attended it from ninth to twelfth grade. He graduated as the class valedictorian. Sherman went on to attend Yale University and obtained a Bachelors in Political Science. While attending Yale, Sherman was the classes First Vice President and was given the duties of community outreach, and internal student disciplinary affairs. He later on attended Columbia University and obtained a Masters in Business Administration. He obtained his juris degree from Columbia University in 2012. Career Early career (1997–2000) Straight out of college, Sherman started his career as a counterintelligence and terrorism analyst for the United States Central Intelligence Agency. From 1997, to 1999 Sherman served as an analyst. He was promoted to special executive coordinator of counterterrorism between the Central Intelligence Agency, and the Federal Bureau of Investigation and was the chief facilitator between the two agencies on the topic of counterterrorism, and was often a participate in counterterrorism related meetings at the White House, and in the White House Situation Room. Sherman served in that capacity for a year, until being offered a position at the Federal Bureau of Investigations. Federal Bureau of Investigations (2001–2012) Sherman joined the Federal Bureau of Investigations as the Associate Assistant Director of Counterterrorism for Investigations. Within this capacity, Sherman was the chief investigator for all terrorism related crimes in the United States, and was one of the chief investigators of the 9/11 terror attacks. He served in the position for five years from 2001, to 2006. He was then promoted to Assistant Director for Counterterrorism of the Federal Bureau of Investigations in which he oversaw all counterterrorism aspects within the Federal Bureau of Investigations. He served in this capacity from 2006 to 2012. Sherman is most notably recognized as the first gay Assistant Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigations, and also led the counterterrorism efforts into the Boston Marathon Bombing attacks, which his team was one of the key coordinators in the locating of the suspects at-large. Sherman was praised for his work at the Federal Bureau of Investigations, and was often looped in on key counterintelligence and terrorism related information that were often marked classified above his pay-grade, and was a key facilitator between the Department of Defense and the Federal Bureau of Investigations. United States Intelligence Community (2012–2017) In 2012, after serving as the Assistant Director for Counterterrorism of the Federal Bureau of Investigations President Barack Obama nominated Tyler Sherman to become the Assistant Director of National Intelligence for Policy and Strategy. He was confirmed by the United States Permeant Select Committee on Intelligence unanimously, and was approved by the United States Senate 99-1, with the only opposer Dianne Feinstein. During his tenure as the Assistant Director of National Intelligence Sherman was a key policy writer in the official ban on Waterboarding and extreme torture abroad, and domestically. Sherman was a prominent and key member of the national security council, and was often seen as President Obama's "invisible advisor" on all intelligence related matters, and Sherman's input was often more valuable then his superiors. Sherman was a contender for National Security Advisor, until Obama named former United States Ambassador to the United Nations, Susan Rice to the position. When asked why he wasn't chosen and Rice was Sherman stated, "I believe she is a phenomenal advisor, and will do an amazing job in the White House– I cannot wait to work with her, and I ultimately believe she was more qualified than I am." Sherman resigned his post as the Assistant Director of National Intelligence for Policy and Strategy on January 21, 2017 to President Donald Trump. New York Police Department (2017–present) After leaving his position as Assistant Director of National Intelligence for Policy and Strategy, Sherman was officially offered Deputy Commissioner for Intelligence & Counterterrorism by Police Commissioner James O'Neill on January 30, 2017. He accepted the following day and started his duties on March 1, 2017. Personal life Sherman is known for being mostly solitary. He explained in October 2014 that he has sought to achieve a "basic level of privacy". Sherman was misdiagnosed with multiple sclerosis in 2003, an incident he said made him "see the world in a different way". He has since taken part in charity fundraising, such as cycle races to raise money for the disease. Sherman later told a New York Times Reporter that his symptoms came from "lugging a lot of incredibly heavy luggage around." Sherman's cousin is American actor and model Colton Haynes, who is also gay. Sexual orientation and relationships In 2007, Sherman came out as gay. In a statement he made to the United States Senate Committee on Judiciary he stated, "I believe it is time for me to start showing my true colors, and begin telling my story, and not the stories of others." Sherman shocked the political and intelligence community and multiple high level officials have stated that no one knew Sherman was gay, and Sherman even admitted later no one in his family knew that he was gay, and that he told his family 2 weeks ahead of the publishing of the front page. It was also announced in the People's Magazine story in 2017, that he had been in a longtime relationship with British-born American olympic freestyle skier, Gus Kenworthy. The couple currently resides in New York City. The couple announced that they had been in a relationship since 2014. In 2017, Sherman announced his engagement to Kenworthy and stated that his wedding would be in early 2018. Awards and honors * City of Boston "Medal of Valor" (2013) * People Magazine special award,"Sexiest Spy". (2015) * Presidential Medal of Freedom (2016) * New York City's Bronze Medallion (2017) Memberships and affiliations He is a member of the International Association of Bomb Technicians and Investigators and the International Association of Chiefs of Police. Sherman is an instructor at the FBI's National Executive Institute, as well as the Leadership in Counterterrorism (LinCT) course and has attended training in organizational change at Harvard University's John F. Kennedy School of Government as well as the Kellogg School of Management at Northwestern University.''''''''''